Makio is Weird
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Takes place one day after the events of “Makio is a Guy” Kazu is confused. Mikio tries to help, only not really.


**Title:** Makio is Weird  
**Universe:** My Boss, My Hero  
**Theme/Topic:** Timestamp fic!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Character/Pairing/s: **Kazu, Mikio, (with light MakioxJun in the background)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for series end.  
**Word Count:** 1,400  
**Summary:** One day after the events of "Makio is a Guy"- Kazu is confused. Mikio tries to help, only not really.**  
Dedication:** for karmazoo on my timestamp meme!**  
A/N:** So clearly I am sick of the five things requests now. LOL Yay variety.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.

* * *

Aniki, Kazu thinks, is acting weird.

He's making weird noises and has a weird look on his face and is walking around the house in a weird way, with his head in the clouds while he trips on things like rugs and stairs and large pieces of antique Italian hardwood furniture. When Makio knocks over his fifth or sixth bookshelf for the day and then screams threats at it for being useless and in his way, Kazu really, _really_ starts to worry, and goes to make Aniki his super secret power pudding, the one Kazu adds lots of crushed vitamins and supplements to (without sacrificing taste of course, because he is a pudding making expert).

However, it doesn't seem to work.

Because weirdest of all, when Makio gets his pudding he doesn't inhale it in five seconds flat like usual, doesn't suck a whole half of it into his mouth in one bite while using the spoon as only a caramel syrup guide. Instead, he sits at his desk and pokes at his snack between small spoonfuls, and every so often, stops to give a very weird, very dreamy kind of sigh.

"Aniki," Kazu feels the need to start, eventually, "is the pudding bad?"

"Huh? Naw, 's good."

Makio takes another bite. Sighs another sigh.

The curl of Kazu's eyebrows suggest that he is confused. "Aniki," he begins again, leaning down so he can look his leader in the eye, "did you eat more spicy food when you went out with that stupid kid last night?"

Automatically, Makio's fist hits Kazu's face. "Don't call names," Makio says, and for a moment, much to Kazu's relief, he's back to being the same old Aniki again.

Then, "Didn't eat anything spicy, I don't think. Had some bulgogi. Was actually kinda sweet tasting, actually. Onions were good, too." Makio grins then—suddenly— like the memory of last night's onions is the best memory he has in the whole wide world.

Weird, Kazu thinks.

From there it seems, things are only destined to get even weirder.

* * *

Around dinnertime, Makio is in his room getting dressed to go out. When Kazu knocks on the door to tell him the car is waiting out front, Makio answers dressed not in a designer suit or a school uniform like always, but in a mishmash of clothing Kazu thinks all the cool kids must be wearing these days. Makio, much to Kazu's amazement, is sporting a black, glittery skull-patterned T-shirt with a studded belt and baggy jeans.

He seems uncomfortable.

Kazu is very uncomfortable.

"How's this look?" Makio grunts, after a beat of silence. He is holding a leopard-print fedora in his hands, like he's not quite sure what to do with it. Kazu hopes he doesn't put it on. Ever.

"You look great!" Kazu beams, around a huge smile. It's instinct, because even in the goofiest clothes on earth, Aniki looks good to him.

Makio scowls and shuts the door so he can change again.

Kazu, very obviously confused, just kind of stands there, staring at Makio's closed door until it opens again.

When it does, Makio is wearing a plain gray button-down and an old pair of khaki slacks that Kuroi had bought for him, way back during his stint at St. Agnes. It's definitely—and Kazu never thought he'd feel this way about aniki in civilian clothing in a billion years—a lot better.

"Let's go," Makio grunts, looking oddly embarrassed somehow, and leads the way—khakis and button-down and all—to the front of the house and the waiting car.

Kazu starts worrying even more.

* * *

After that, Makio has the car to drop him off at a train station not too far away from the house. He tells the guys that no one better follow him, because he's, well, he's going out. To do some stuff.

After he says "stuff," Kazu hears that weird, sort of fluttery sigh attached to the end of his voice that he's been hearing since this morning, and he worries that Makio is dying. That he has cancer, or a brain tumor, or athlete's foot, and he's _dying_.

In the meantime, Makio looks at himself in the reflection of the car window and fixes his hair a little bit before grinning hugely and practically leaping out the door.

Kazu watches Makio's tall figure as it heads towards the subway entrance; his eyes narrow when he sees Sakurakoji Jun there, waiting, and the way Makio's face lights up, and the way Makio accidentally trips on his own shoes, and the way Sakurakoji laughs as the two of them disappear down the stairs together.

Kazu thinks that Makio is acting weird.

* * *

While Makio is out (probably eating more spicy food and other stuff that gives him horrible nightmares and possible athlete's foot), Kazu paces the living room at the Kanto Sharp Fang headquarters, brow furrowed intently as he tries to figure out how to help his beloved Aniki.

That is when, because Kazu has no luck in this world, Mikio-bocchama finds him.

And because he sees that Kazu is currently in a state of high dungeon, Mikio-bocchama stops to stand in the doorway for a few minutes so that he can be entertained by the whole thing, all the while munching on baby carrots dipped in Ranch dressing.

When Kazu notices Mikio-bocchama standing there grinning at him, he instinctively jumps backwards and takes up a defensive pose.

"Ne, Kazu," Mikio begins, nonplussed by his brother's subordinate's twitchy nature, "whatcha doin'?"

Kazu quickly moves from his defensive pose into a respectful one when he remembers just who it is, exactly, that's watching him right now. He bows low, torso parallel to the floor. "I was just thinking, bocchama!" he practically shouts, and makes Mikio chuckle.

"Thinking about what?"

Kazu wonders if he should lie. Except he can't, because apparently he has a marked weakness to anyone bearing the name Sakaki. "I'm thinking about Aniki," he admits eventually, as he stands up again. His shoulders slump. "He's acting weird."

Mikio blinks. Bites the head off of another baby carrot. "Weird? How so?"

Kazu gestures around him, to the fallen bookshelves in the room, which he's technically supposed to be cleaning up right now, before the boss gets back. "He keeps walking into stuff." Pause. "And making weird noises. And getting confused."

He pauses.

Then, in a sudden fit of inspiration, lowers his voice to murmur, "Bocchama, do you think Aniki's sick or something?"

He figures he might as well ask the smart guy while no one's looking, since the smart guy probably knows all about this kind of thing, from all his books and higher learning and stuff.

Mikio doesn't seem worried about his older brother's health at all. He just laughs that amused, twittering laugh of his that most of the other guys have learned to associate with very bad things. Kazu almost instinctively takes up his defensive form again.

"Kazu," Mikio assures him after a beat, while swallowing his last mouthful of carrot, "I think the way niisan's behaving lately is completely normal, considering what's been happening over the past few days."

Kazu blinks, and thinks about scary, fluttering sighs and shattered Italian oak furniture. "Normal? Really?"

Mikio nods. "Well, normal considering the fact that he's started going out with Jun-kun, I suppose."

Kazu isn't sure what Mikio-bocchama means by that exactly, since while they were at school together, Aniki and that snot-faced kid went out to do things together all the time without this weird kind of stuff ever happening afterwards.

Very kindly, Mikio offers to clarify. "It's because he and Jun-kun are together now, you see."

"Together?"

Mikio nods, sagely.

Kazu thinks about it, and supposes that the two of them have been spending a lot more time together than he'd ever wanted them to. That's how this stuff spreads in the first place, isn't it?

Kazu seethes in righteous indignation when it all starts to make perfect sense to him.

Because he _knew_ this whole stupid thing had to be Sakurakoji Jun's stupid fault, somehow. The brat's brain tumors or athlete's foot or cancer must have been contagious, or something, and now Makio has them too, and that's why he's acting so weird.

"I'll _kill_ that damned kid for doing this to Aniki!" Kazu vows, and makes a fist.

In the doorway, Mikio continues to look amused.

**END**


End file.
